ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Lego Marvel Superheroes 2: The Infinity Brick
The Sequel to the Best Selling LEGO Video Game got a whole lot bigger. Plot Weeks after the events of the first game, The Heroes of the Marvel Universe all called once more to overcome a threat by the Mad titan, Thanos. Whose goal is to retreive the famous, Infinity Brick. This will help him power the infinity gauntlet and find the stones. Voice Cast *Ahmed Best - Cloak *Aileen Ong Casas - Pixie, Surge, Armor *Alanna Ubach - Echo *Alex Désert - Brother Voodoo *Andrew Kishino - Jimmy Woo, Shang-Chi, Sunfire, Wong, Ned Leeds *Anthony Ruviviar - Star Lord *Armin Shimmerman - Green Goblin, Zealot, Donald Pierce *April Stewart - Ms. Marvel, Death, Moonstone, Namorita, Selene *Brad Garrett - Hydro-Man *Brian Bloom - Captain America, Daredevil *Candi Milo - Scream, Vapor, Moonstar, Husk, Suzie Endo *Carl Lumbly - Black Panther *Chani Krich - Arclight *Charlie Adler - M.O.D.O.K., Carnage, Super-Skrull, Howard the Duck, Technovore, Puppet-Master, Mojo, Space Phantoms, Riptide, Erik Selvig *Chi McBride - G.W. Bridge *Clancy Brown - Red Skull, Odin, Sasquatch *Clark Gregg - Phil Coulson *Cree Summer - Gloria Grant, Magma *Danica McKellar - Jubiliee *Daran Norris - Venom, J. Jonah Jameson, U.S. Agent, Zzzax, Vector, John Jameson *Dave Boat - Hood, Thunderstrike, Warpath, Nomad, Stilt-Man *Dave Wittenberg - Vision, Archangel, Doc Samson, Wyatt Wingfoot, Shatterstar *David Sobolov - Drax, Blackheart, Titannus, Blockbuster *Dawnn Lewis - Storm, Gamora, Lucia Von Bardas *Dee Bradley Baker - Nightcrawler, Lizard, Multiple Man, Ringmaster, Zabu, Lockheed, Lockjaw, Peter Corbeau, Sunspot, Moon Boy, Man-Beast, Mandrill *Diedrich Bader - Nova, Iron Fist, Clay Quartemain, Shocker, Captain Marvel, Trapster, Blizzard, Machine Man, Bulldozer, Crossbones, Master Mold, Nighthawk, Tiger Shark, Happy Hogan *Edward Asner - Willie Lumpkin *E.G. Daily - Mockingbird, Veranke *Eric Bauza - Amadeus Cho, Swarm, Zeke Stane *Gary Anthony Williams - Thanos, Luke Cage, Thunderball, Ymir, Chemistro *George Newbern - Hyperion *George Takei - The Mandarin, Silver Samurai, The Anicent One *Gina Torres - Hellcat *Gregg Berger - Attuma, Thing, Mole Man, Mysterio, Avalanche, Scorpion, Mikhail Rasputain, Doctor Bong *Grey DeLisle-Griffin - Wasp, Psylocke, Jean Grey, Abigail Brand, Moondragon, Invisible Woman, Jocasta, Sif, Pepper Potts, Sharon Carter, Phylia-Vell, Nebula, Aurora, Medusa, Lyja, Sharon Carter, Mystique, Abigail Brand, Hela, Arachne, Spiral, Betty Brant, Beverly Switzler, Infinity, Firebird, Satana, Siryn, Hela, Lorelei, Cailsto *James Arnold Taylor - Magneto, Blastaar, Iceman, Wizard, Silver Surfer, Winter Soldier, Starfox, Sugar Man *James Horan - Doctor Strange, Byrrah *James Marsters - Korvac, Killer Shrike *J.B. Blanc - Gambit, Wrecker, Heimdall, Captain Britian, Batroc the Leaper, Obadiah Stane, Black Knight, Diablo, Frankenstein's Monster, Titanium Man, Sebastian Shaw, Hellstrom, Justin Hammer, High Evolutionary, Unicorn, Count Nefaria *J.G. Hertzler - Taskmaster, Holocaust, William Stryker *Jess Harnell - Impossible Man, Morph, Puck *Jim Cummings - Kingpin, Kraven the Hunter, Boomerang, Harpoon *Jim Ward - Baron Strucker, Colossus, Henry Gyrich, Guardian, Sentinel, Controler *John DiMaggio - Galactus, Wolverine, Hulk, Abomination, Red Hulk, Juggernaut, Blob, Ronan the Accuser, Hogun, Whiplash, Laufey, Champion of the Universe, War Machine, Namor, Zzzax, Wendigo, Adam Warlock, Mephisto, Blackout, Constrictor, Man-Ape, Molecule Man, Rocket Raccoon, Dreadknight, Wendigo, Man-Thing, Amphibian, Apocalypse, Iron-Clad, Egghead, Harry Leland, Hammerhead, Ego The Living Planet, Ares, Eternity, Foggy Nelson, Bi-Beast, Madman, Stranger, Unus *John Eric Bentley - Bill Foster, Night Thrasher, Triathlon, Nick Fury *John Kassir - Jack O'Lantern, Plantman *Jonathan Adams - Kang *Josh Keaton - Spider-Man, Havok, Hermod *Kari Wahlgren - Emma Frost, Maria Hill, Enchantress, Jane Foster, Valkyrie, Snowbird, Karnillia, Boom-Boom, Typhoid Mary *Keith Ferguson - Mr. Sinister, Cameron Hodge, X-Ray, Gen. Thunderbolt Ross, White Wolf, Bi-Beast, Gen. Thunderbolt Ross, Stryfe *Keith Szarabajka - Bastion, Stryfe, Armageddon *Khary Payton - Bishop, Blade, Paibok, Shadow King, Tombstone, Deathlok, Gabe Jones *Kim Mai Guest - Shadowcat, Collen Wing, Crystal, Karma, Mantis *Kimberly Brooks - Diamondback, Jennifer Kale, Omega Sentinel *Kieren Van Der Beek - Rogue *Kurtwood Smith - Sen. Robert Kelly *Lacey Chabert - Gwen Stacy, Quake *Lance Henriksen - Grim Reaper *Lance Reddick - Falcon *Leonard Nimoy - Uatu the Watcher *Lisa Zane - Madame Masque *Marc Worden - Iron Man *Maria Canals-Barrea - She-Hulk, White Tiger, Clea *Mark Hamill - Hobgoblin, Klaw, Omega Red, Nightmare, Groot, Maximus, Fin Fang Foom, Black Tom *Masasa Moyo - Photon, Misty Knight, Shanna the She-Devil, Sersi, Marlo Chandler *Matthew Frewer - The Leader *Matthew Lillard - Weasel *Maurice LaMarche - Doctor Doom, Forge, Mad Thinker, Ultron, Dracula, Baron Mordo *Michael Dorn - Gorgon, Supreme Intelligence *Michael Horse - Thunderbird *Michael Rosebaum - Deadpool *Michael T. Weiss - Dormammu *Michelle Arthur - Moira MacTaggert, Meggan *Miguel Ferrer - Silvermane *Minae Noji - Lady Deathstrike, Yukio *Neal McDonough - Quicksilver, Wonder Man, Bruce Banner, Dum Dum Dugan *Nicole Sullivan - Songbird *Nolan North - Ghost Rider, Living Laser, Piledriver, Toad, Pyro, Balder, H.E.R.B.I.E., Bolivar Trask, Scott Lang, Darkhawk, Sentry, Atlas *Norman Reedus - Punisher *Patrick Stewart - Professor Xavier *Peter MacNicol - Doctor Octopus *Quinton Flynn - Human Torch, Malekith, Arcade, Banshee, Jack of Hearts, Abyss *Richard Epcar - Madison Jeffries, Terminus *Rick D. Wasserman - Thor, Bullseye, Absorbing Man, Surtur, Sandman, Executioner *Robert Ochoa - Franklin Richards *Robin Atkin Downes - Loki, Arnim Zola, Cyclops, Annhilius, Union Jack, Aldrich Killian, Crimson Dynamo, Beyonder *Ron Perlman - Cable *Stan Lee - Himself *Statue of Liberty - Itself *Stephen Root - Scientist Supreme, Flatman *Steven Blum - Beta Ray Bill, Zzzax, Ghost, Beetle, Quasar, Terrax, Baron Zemo, Air-Walker, Tyr, Sauron, Devil Dinosaur, Karnak, Warlord Krang, N'kantu The Living Mummy, A-Bomb, Chameleon, Nitro, Demolition-Man, Ranma-Tut, Scalphunter, Skrullian Skymaster *Susan Eisenberg - Thundra, Sage *Tara Strong - Firestar, Polaris, Squrriel Girl, Dagger, X-23, Athena, Magik, Danger, Blink, Thor Girl, Wolfsbane, Marrow *Tasia Valenza - Spider-Woman, Tigra *Tim Blanley - Ben Urich *Tim Curry - J.A.R.V.I.S., Grandmaster *Thomas F. Wilson - Hawkeye, Electro *Tom Kane - Jasper Sitwell, Kurse, Maj. Glenn Talbot, Triton, Grey Gargoyle *Travis Willingham - Rhino, Hercules, Mastermind, Sabretooth, Volstagg, Werewolf By Night, Captain Ultra *Tricia Helfer - Black Cat, Vindicator, Shalla-Bal *Troy Baker - Moon Knight, Whirlwind, Ulik, Fandral, Fire-Lord, Ka-Zar, Longshot, Robbie Robertson, Syndren *Vanessa Marshall - Black Widow, Madame Hydra, Titania, Hippolyta, Elektra, Domino, Jessica Jones, Alicia Masters, Silver Sable, Angela, Power Princess, Shriek, Mary Jane Watson, Jean DeWolff, She-Thing, Vertigo, Frigga, Mercy *Wally Wingert - Mr. Fantastic, Henry Pym *Wayne Knight - Microchip *Will Friedle - Rick Jones, Bob, Agent of HYDRA *Yuri Lowenthal - Speedball, Cannonball, Northstar ~~ and starring youtuber, Blitzwinger Levels The Beginning of the Beginning The Guardians of the Galaxy warn Nick Fury after him being distracted for weeks about Thanos discovering the Infinity Brick. Playable Characters: Thanos, Kang, Super-Skrull Boss: Nick Fury(Space) Symbi Oh-No Rocket Racoon joins forces with Spider Man and The Hulk to get a piece of the Infinity Brick from the symbiote Venom. Playable Characters: Hulk, Spider Man, Rocket Racoon Boss: Ultimate Venom Training OF AWESOMNESS Deadpool teaches you how to play the game and you get to make your own SHIELD agent. Meanwhile Impossible Man has given SHIELD a fake Infinity Brick piece while he has the real one. Playable Characters: Agent Boss: Impossible Man The Deadly Bugle Peter Parker and Sam Alexander are at the Daily Bugle when Kraven the Hunter attacks it but the two heroes can't change costumes with people everywhere. Playable Characters: Peter Parker, Sam Alexander, Spider Man, Nova, White Tiger Boss: Kraven the Hunter Go Fish Black WIdow and Hawkeye join Daredevil to stop Bullseye who has 2 infinity brick pieces. Meanwhile the SHIELD agents costumes get ruined. After he is defeated Kingpin takes one of the pieces. Playable Characters: Black Widow, Hawkeye, Daredevil, Elektra Boss: Bullseye The Task at Hand The Taskmaster infiltrates the helicarrier while the 2 SHIELD agents are changing into there old costumes. Playable Characters: Hawkeye ( Classic ), Black Widow ( Classic ), Agent Phil Coulson, Maria Hill Boss: Taskmaster Villians Got ... Villiany As the X-Men and Tigra search for Galactus the Grandmaster has them play a wonderfully annoying game called Villians Got Talent causing our heroes to face off several baddies. Playable Characters: Profsessor X Tigra Wolverine Storm Bosses: Absorbing Man, Beetle, Carnage, Viper, Wizard, Grandmaster Silver and Galactus The X-Men have located Galactus and the Avengers and the Silver Surfer stop him. They realize Loki is helping him earn a hearty meal of ASGARD!!! Playable Characters: Thor, Silver Surfer, Iron Man, Captain America Boss: Galactus Very Puny God The Avengers with the help of Warriors Three fight and take down Loki to earn their prize of an Infinity Brick. Playable Characters: Hulk, Thor, Volstagg, Fandral, Hogun Boss: Loki The Brick Apple! With a terrible reference from the secret, level Captain America and his buds and frenemy Winter Soldier go and take down Union Jack Playable Characters: Captain America, Winter Soldier, Falcon, Quicksilver, Scarlet Witch Boss: Union Jack Dance Off The Guardians face Ronan in a dance off? Nah JK. This is gonna be a good level. Playable Characters: Starlord, Rocket Raccoon, Gamora, Groot, Drax Boss: Ronan the Accuser Age of Other Robots Ultron tries to recreate his age with his robots vs. his enemies and fails. Playable Characters: Iron Man (Hulkbuster), Hulk, Vision, Quicksilver, Scarlet Witch Boss: Ultron A Bald Discovery Daredevil and Others try to return the brick that Kingpin took and succeed. Playable Characters: Daredevil, Elektra, Power Man, Blade, Ghost Rider Boss: Kingpin Alphabeta The Wrecking Crew is getting taken down the the Alpha Flight and all these BigFigs are making me crazy. Playable Characters: Guardian, Snowbird, Sasquatch, Puck Bosses: Bulldozer, Piledriver, Thunderball, Wrecker Big Green Bug Eating Machine Spidey's team take the Lizard on buuuut they do not want to risk hurting Oscorp scientist Curt Connors. Playable Characters: White Tiger, Spider Man, Power Man, Nova, Iron Fist Bosses: Green Goblin, Curt Connors/Lizard Chitauri Calamari Enchantress takes control of the Chitauri and the mighty Avengers must stop her. Playable Characters: Iron Man, Hulk, Thor, Captain America, Nick Fury Bosses: Leviathan, Enchantress Finding Ego Some Spacey friends are searching on the living planet Ego which is somehow having a piece of the Infinity Brick up his mustache ...somehow. Playable Characters: Captain Mar-Vell, Ms Marvel, Silver Surfer, Thor, Starlord Boss: Ego Skrull and Crossbones The Fantastic 4 take on big bad shape shifting Super Skrull to earn a valuable reward. Playable Characters: Thing, Mr Fantastic, Invisible Woman, Human Torch Bosses: Skrull (Hulk), Super Skrull Long Live the Kang Kang the Conquerer has caused mayhem and mischief in this ....... level. Playable Characters: Silver Surfer, Groot, Nick Fury (Space), Captain Mar-Vel,l Iron Man Boss: Kang Still The Beginning of the Beginning While for some reason the brick pieces are unguarded Thanos steals builds The Monster of a Block. A lovely montage of him stealing the Infinity Stones is shown. Deadpool narrates for the final time but sudude lay his room collapses and he and the Agent take the titan dow. But there is many characters and gold bricks and quests and mini kits and red bricks and Stan in Perils and maybe True Believers to get. WOW!!! Playable Characters: Deadpool, Agent Boss: Thanos (Infinity) Unlocked Characters: Deadpool, Agent Copper Queen 1,000,000 studs to collect as the Statue of Liberty Playable Characters: Liberty =DLC= All DLCs consist in characters and a new location possibly vehicles *Agents of SHIELD Any SHIELD Agent that hasn't made it to the game *Big Hero 6 The Big Hero 6 team *LMA Any Lego Marvels Avengers character or exclusive model that hasn't made it in to the game *Circus of Crime Any Circus of Crime members that haven't made it to the game *Super Hero Squad Some SHS character models *Asgard Some Asgardian characters *Super Pack Random Characters *Animal Pack Random Animals *More Heroes Random Heroes *More Villians Random Villians *In the BIG CITY Less important New Yorkers *Web Warriors Spider clones Spider clones�� =Trivia= * You only unlock two characters Deadpool and Agent in Story (considering all this stuff is from Deadpool´s point of view) * Deadpool narrates the first part of the level and the rest is cutscene * Blitzwinger a YouTube LEGO game "fanatic" appears in the game you cannot find his 30 quests on the map making him one of the hardest characters to spot * Mega Figures giant Lego figures are introduced in the the game and have their own location * Symbi Oh No is the name of a mission in SHSO * Over 600 Characters inclauding all Iron Man MKs and DLC * 1000 Gold Bricks including DLC * The Guardians of the Galaxy have their look from the first game in story mode as well as every other character. * The Ending Level screen (where it shows, True Believer, Minikits, Stan in Perils, etc.) is Deadpool´s Room * Thanos Planet is a planet created by Thanos in Super Hero Squad in Season 2 * Stan is (once again) the Civilian in Peril * The Secret Level is behind the Statue of Liberty * You can go inside certain buildings in Manhattan * This is completely alternate to the official Lego Marvel 2 =Locations= Several locations are found in the game just like LB3 and LEGO Dimensions Manhattan Hellicarrier Asgard Space Thanos Planet Skrullship Raft Liberty Island X Mansion Central Park Daily Bugle Ego Malibu Washington D.C. Sokovia South Africa SHIELD Base Knowhere Asteroid M DLC Locations start here Helicarrier (Agents of SHIELD) San Fransokyo Villianville Circus Dark World Avengers Tower Barton Farm Latveria Statue of Liberty Red Skull Lair Peter's High School Empire State Building ,,, Notice this does not order in the order of the DLC Packs section